A More Than Expected Trip
by The Hollywood Legend
Summary: Eight superstars have to get to Wrestlemania 23 together in one van. But each superstar hates atleast one person they're with. Even more problems come when three superstars get left behind and the rest get into havoc and can't find their way to 'Mania.


**Title:** A More Than Expected Trip

**Genre:** Comedy

**Rating:** T for Teens Only

**Author Notes:** This is a my first fan fiction story, so it might not be too good.. But please review and tell me what you think. Thanks. :)

**Main Characters:** _Edge, Lita, Jericho, Randy, Stacy, Cena, Carlito, and Eugene._

**Feuds:** _Edge/Lita & Jericho; Randy & Cena; Carlito & Eugene._

**Pairings:** _Randy/Stacy & Edge/Lita. Note that this story isn't a love story, it just includes couples._

**Warnings:** Some language in this story is not suitible for younger children.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of these characters.. I wish I did.. But those rich bastards WWE do.. So don't sue me. :P_

**Summary:** Eight superstars have to get to Wrestlemania 23 together in one van. But each superstar hates atleast one person they're with. Even more problems come when three superstars get left behind and the rest get into havoc and get lost as well.

* * *

Wrestlemania 23 was right around the corner.. Or in other words, a couple hours away. There were many great matches planned, like the WWE Championship Match.. Rob Van Dam, the champion, won his title at ECW: One Night Stand 2006 from Triple H, vs the challenger, Edge. There was also a big feud that was gonna be settle at the Grandest Stage Of Them All.. Randy Orton vs John Cena. Randy moved to Raw after his suspension in 2006 was over, and has had remarkable matches, and plans to have another one with Cena to finish off their feud. Another match scheduled is a Battle Royal for the Intercontinental Championship. Carlito, the champion, is facing many superstars on the Raw roster, including Eugene. Y2J Chris Jericho will also be making his WWE return when he hosts the Highlight Reel with the 2007 Hall Of Famers.

The WWE Management assigned Eight superstars to stay at a hotel nearby with each other. They all had to drive in a van to get to the Ford Field Arena for Wrestlemania. The superstars tried to talk there way out of staying with certain superstars, but there was no use. There was no exceptions according to the WWE.

That morning, at 9:30 AM, there was a voice yelling in one room...

"Ca-Ca-Carlito! Wake Up!" Eugene exclaimed, tapping Carlito to wake him up. "It's almost 9:30! We gotta go to Wrestlemania!" Eugene exclamied.

Carlito woke up from the sound of Eugene's voice. He turned over and looked at Eugene, with his eyes barely open.

"Jeez.. Could you have been any louder?" Carlito questioned sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Eugene told Carlito. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eugene yelled. "Is...Is...Is that loud enough, Carlito?"

Carlito sat up on his bed. "Calm down.." Carlito then looked at Eugene. "Damn, you're already dressed.. What time did you get up?"

"7:31 and 23 seconds!" Eugene Stated. "First I ate cereal.. Then I took a shower.. Then I got dressed.. Then I watched cartoons!" Eugene exclaimed. "The Road Runner escaped from that mean Wild Coyote's dy--dy--dynamite!" Eugene told Carlito. "Then I sat and watched the clock and aited until 9:30, when I woke you up!"

"Wait..You're telling me you sat here for an hour and waited for the clock to turn 9:30!" Carlito asked.

Eugene nodded his head.

"Thanks for telling me your whole life story.." Carlito stated sarcastically as he stood up from his bed and walked to the refrigerator. He opened it and grabbed orange juice.

"Your welcome, Carlito!" Eugene stated. "Does this mean I'm co--cool now?"

Carlito grabbed a glass and poured the orange juice in it "Oh yes, Eugene.. You're cool.. But not as cool as Carlito!" Carlito assured Eugene.

"YAY! I'm COOL!" Eugene yelled happily.

Carlito took a big sip and drank his glass of orange juice without putting the glass down. When he was finish, be put his glass on the table.

"I'm gonna get in the shower now, so go watch TV or something.." Carlito told Eugene.

"Okay! I left the shower running for you when I got out at 8 'O clock.. Hopefully theres still hot water left for you!" Eugene stated, thinking he did a good thing.

Carlito rolled his eyes and walked toward the bathroom. He mumbles "Atleast I'm not paying for the water bill.. If anything, those cheap bastards, WWE, will have to.."

Carlito then picked up his black suitcase, which sat outside the bathroom door, and walked into the bathroom.

Elsewhere..

In another room, 2 enemies were sharing a room together.. And part of there reason of being enemies was one boyfriend's jealousy of his girlfriend being friends with his rival.

Randy, who was still laying in bed, woke up at the sound of people talking in the bathroom.

"Thats it, John! Keep Going! You're doing good!" Stacy said in encouragement to John.

Randy was sure what was going on in the bathroom, but he heard his girlfriend, Stacy Keibler in there.

"I'm trying! AHHHHHH!" John informed Stacy.

"Harder John, Harder!" Stacy stated.

Randy couldn't believe what he was hearing! It sounded like his girlfriend and his worst enemy were in there doing something that Randy would kill Cena for. Randy hopped up out of his bed, and heard Cena screaming. He ran to the bathroom door and opened it.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IT HERE! AND WHAT IS ALL THAT NOISE! STACY, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Randy yelled.

There, stood Stacy next to Cena. Cena was bending down, trying with all his might to twist the shower handle to turn on the shower. He finally got it on, and turned around to see why Randy was yelling.

"Jeez, Randy. No need to scream." Stacy started. "John was just turning on the shower for me. The handle was stuck and wouldn't turn on." Stacy assured Randy.

"Oh, and what do you have to say for yourself, Cena? Huh?" Randy questioned. "Did you plan on getting in there with her after you turned it on?"

Just as Cena was about to answer Randy's question, Stacy spoke.

"Excuse me, Randy? Whats that supposed to mean?" Stacy asked. "Why are you so anxious? Do you really think I would cheat on you?" Stacy questioned.

"No..but.."

"Exactly. I wouldn't. Now, if you guys will excuse me, it's time for my shower.."

Randy put his hand out, signalling for Cena to get out of the same room as his girlfriend. Cena walked out, followed by Randy. Stacy then closed the door.

Elsewhere..

Edge and Lita were shown sleeping in bed, being woken up by loud rock music. Y2J was playing a Fozzy CD, that was blasted real loud.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Edge asked, but Chris couldn't hear him over the roar of the loud music. "HELLO! We're trying to sleep here!" Edge yelled.

Edge then hopped out of better and went over to Jericho and yelled "CHRIS!" This time, Jericho heard him, and lowered the music on the sterio.

"Oh, what is it, Adam?" Chris questioned. "Oh, sorry, did I wake you and Lita up?"

"Obviously!" Edge stated. "No one wants to hear your horrible voice during the day, let alone 9:30 in the morning!"

"Well, you're lucky.." Chris started. "If I didn't wake you guys up, Lita might of kept dreaming about another man!" Chris stated with a smirk. "You don't want her leaving you, now do you?"

Lita sat in bed, pissed off about what Chris had said. Edge, as well, was angry with Chris, too.

"Chris, you need to get a life.." Lita started. "Why don't you stop making fun of me and try getting some voice lessons...That is, if you ever want Fozzy to get successful.."

"Why don't you stop being a slut and stop sleeping with other men...That is, if you ever want your and Adam's relationship to be successful.." Chris replied.

"Thats enough!" Edge exclaimed. "I'm getting a shower now, we gotta leave soon.." Edge stated. "Now, Chris, if you wanna make it to Wrestlemania, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Chris, being the smart-alex that he is, looked at what Edge said from a different prospective. Edge said "Keep your mouth shut", so Chris went right ahead, and opened his mouth up as wide as he could. Edge then did an angry-sigh, and walked toward the bathroom. He mumbled "Smart-ass.." while walking, only for Chris to reply with "Assclown.."

To Be Continued...

**A/N:** Woo, there goes the first chapter! It's not to the main parts yet..so yeah. Please review! Thanks:)


End file.
